1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a pocket adapted to be secured to the inner surface of a greeting card and, more specifically, to a pocket, including an adhesive backing, configured and dimensioned to receive paper currency and/or checks.
2. Background of Related Art
Greeting cards in the form of a pocket, i.e., money holders, into which paper currency or checks can be inserted, are well known. Typically, money holders are rectangular in shape and include a front flap, a rear flap and an inner flap positioned between the front and rear flaps. The inner flap is secured to the rear flap along three of its sides to define a pocket which is dimensioned to receive paper currency.
Although money holders may include a decorative outer flap which may or may not include some form of salutation, e.g., happy birthday, Merry Christmas, etc., the selection of money holders in greeting card stores is very limited. Thus, where a person desires to give a monetary gift to another in a money holder, it is not unusual if the person is unable to locate a money holder that accurately expresses his or her feelings or wishes, or includes the appropriate comical relief. Thus, the person must purchase a greeting card without a pocket that more accurately expresses his or her feelings or the person must purchase the money pocket despite its misgivings.
One problem associated with placing paper currency in a greeting card not having a pocket is that the likelihood that the paper currency will fall from the card and be lost is greatly increased. This problem is worsened where at large events, such as weddings, a large number of cards are handled.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pocket which can be easily and quickly secured to the internal surface of a greeting card to convert any greeting card into a money holder.